twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
User needs to be blocked The user REGSRER needs to be blocked, for vandalizing the pages Stefan, Special abilities, User talk:GeorgeTwilightWiki and my talk page. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Deleted page Will you please tell me, why did you deleted that page? I'm sorry if i'd done anything wrong.... Joham and other problems When I have looked over the page Joham, I noticed that the template wasn't working any more. So, I tried to fixed, but it wasn't working that good, so could you please help me. I have some informations, but some of them were missing. Another problem is or was it, that the user, removed all informations on the Renesmee page, I have talked to him/her. I would say, next time the user could be blocked. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) : Re. Joham: You see the problem was, that the template wasn't working anymore. I noticed that the infoboy is depending on the species of the character. Maybe the vampire infobox needs an update or something in that way. I had an vampire infobox on my profil, but on day there was just the line "template:vampire inforbox", maybe it was my fault. I', not sure. : Re. Sistina: Maybe you should warn the user because of the vandalizem, I would say mine was not that usefull. MrsLunchBox (talk) 16:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Edits You mind telling me why you reverted my edits? I think I can edit and change mistakes If I see them. And I don't think that it is your decision, I don't care if your an admin, your just another kid to me. You can block me from doing everything on this wiki, but you can't stop me from looking at it if I damn well please to. Ninishe's message I had just recieved a message on my talk page and I have just copied it so that you can have a copy of it and it seems that I am feeling threaten by the message, I have also responed to this message. Please can you sort this out before it gets worse. Questions Dear VampireAndWerewolfsAreAwesomeAsHell23, posted that video of the battle from Breaking Dawn - Part 2. So why is it up on your profile page? And stop copying me with the quizzes, because it was my ''idea first. NinisheNinishe (talk) 17:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks :D :: e Undid edits Hey! I wanted to know what's up with undoing my edits? Was it the template? Can you discuss the template with other admins? ChrysieeBoo Lovely (talk) 06:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Dear MinorStoop, I was not threatening ''VampiresAndWerewolfsAreAwesomeAsHell23. I was just saying that it was like (s)he was copying me, because I was starting quizzes. And I felt threatened by VAW starting quizzes, in case they were better than mine. But anyway, it was wrong and I was selfish and it's in the past. I don't mean to be disrespectful to any of the admins or moderators, but just because you're an authority on this wiki, doesn't mean you can block me. That's censorship. Go on, block me if you feel like it, but I think you already know I'm the kind of type to go around and keep creating accounts. And I am ''deeply sorry by offending/insulting anyone, especially ''VAW. And I promise it won't get any worse. Ninishe (talk) 15:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Is that all you're going to say? Ninishe (talk) 15:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Then what kind of admin are you??!!! Template & Sig I just contacted Pam about it. Also do you know how to work picture signatures? I have this gif I made, but I can't upload it to my signature/preferences! Help! (?) I have to put the picture and copy and paste what time it is! 16:22, March 25, 2013 Page Pictures I'm sorry, I didn't know... I just thought that those old pictures would not sufice, since the series ended. I really like gifs, I didn't know they weren't allowed. And when are they allowed? 17:40, March 25, 2013 : Thanks for the info and will do. : 17:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Power Infobox Not sure if there are enough headings there to warrant an infobox, but we can try it out. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : THANKS SO MUCH PAM!! But Stoop, you'll have to redo every single edit before I start adding them to the pages! : 01:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC)